Element Gang: Frozen Sneak Peek: Sneak Peek: Axel sings 'Let It Go'
by Element Writer
Summary: Here's a little sneak peek into a new story coming soon: Element Gang: Frozen. This sets after Elsa runs away from Arendelle and accidentally curses the kingdom with an eternal winter. But she isn't the only one who has ran away from home. This follows a childhood friend of hers as he then comes to the same decision she did.


**Element Gang: Frozen**

**Sneak Peek: "Axel sings 'Let It Go'"**

I glanced around the forest of where I flew to, the only sound was the howl of the wind which was almost as strong as the pain in my heart. Trudging my way through the snow, I could only feel the pain becoming stronger. The snow seemed to glow white, pure and untouched by anyone other than me, there were no other footprints to be seen. He was…alone. A day where I was back in the place I called home and I end up running away from it. The pain I was feeling was no doubt for regret for what I done at the party, to my friends, and…to Elsa. After she allowed me and the others to let us stay with her and Anna at the castle, I decided to run away out of the fear of what would happen to me and everyone around me. Luckily, my fear disappeared as my adrenaline left me and my thoughts cleared. When I looked, I saw I was somewhere close to the Northern Mountain. Just more of reminder of what I had done. This is for the best. At least they'll all be safe from me.

_The snow glows white,_

_On the mountain tonight._

_Nothing seen,_

_Not a thing._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm its king._

_The wind is roaring,_

_Like this great storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I tried._

I felt the pent up regret rise from my stomach and to my hands, flowing them over. This was no one else's fault but mine. I then remembered of what my parents told me.

_Don't let them near,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good boy,_

_You always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Don't let them know._

I stared down at my remaining gloved hand. It's too late to turn back now. What I wanted from my old life is gone. Time to start a new life and leave my old one behind. Time to be me, the real me. Time…to let it go.

_Well, now they know!_

With a hard yank, I took off my last lone glove and let it fly away to ride along the howling wind. With that, I allow a small smile come to my face as I then began unleashing my powers, burst of flames melting away the snow around me and even releasing a rain of embers above me.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold me back,_

_Anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away,_

_And slam the door!_

_I don't care,_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on._

I should have been freezing in my Coronation Day outfit, but the bitter air didn't faze me. Makes sense, I do have the power of fire. Besides…

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

To make a point, I pulled off the pin from my cape and let it fly out on the wind to go, having it join my glove to wherever it would go. After I had rid myself of my cape, a laugh came from me, one I never thought I would use for a long time. It wasn't fear or regret like the feeling I had a moment ago, more like…a sort of relief. I had to guess it was one thing: freedom. Let my powers out like this, around here, it just felt so right. All the little things that had haunted me before seemed to insignificant now. Being so far away from the home I was born in along with the friends caused me so much pain. But Anna and Elsa were safe from me now, down in Arendelle, where I couldn't hurt them. This was for the best, for everyone. Here, I was free. I could do whatever I wanted. I looked down at my exposed hands, which had been covered for so many years I had almost forgot all the lines and marks in them, the thin hairs and the light freckles. I clenched them. It was time to see what I could do.

_It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

I released a wave of fire in front of me, creating a clear patch of grass and a surprisingly fine path of brimstone. I started to run up to the path, excited to see what I had created.

_It's time to see,_

_What I can do,_

_To test the limits,_

_And break through._

_No right, no wrong,_

_No rules for me._

_I'm free!_

I reached the flat surface of the new path I created and then slammed down my foot and a layer of fire surrounded it and began moving forward, adding more length to the path and causing edges in the path behind it to glow as bright as a flame itself. Running forward, more and more of the path was made until I reached the point to where I decided that this was where I will start my new life.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with,_

_The wind and sky!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never,_

_See me cry!_

With one quick stomp, the flames appeared once again, spreading out in a circle and creating an entire area of brimstone, though this was different as an image made of glass formed with it, my power flowing through it as it glows like the path as my flames. With the area I have claimed, the warmth of my power kept the cold of the snow and ice from ever crossing into it. Looks like I really was the king and where I am would be my kingdom.

_Here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on._

If I was going to be a king around here, then I was going to need a castle. Using my powers, I began creating the place I would now call home, my flames forming whatever thoughts I had for it. The perfect combination of glass and brimstone around me formed the great hall, great columns, high and mighty walls, archways, and stairs with majestic railings. Even adding torches to the walls to make it more of a marvel. Fire might be seen as destructive, but I've managed to show its true beauty. I raised my hands high above my head and created the glass ceiling that was thin enough so I could see the sky and be able to witness the clear night sky. Then I noticed with slight amusement, dawn was beginning to rise. But I could still see a few stars, the only witnesses to my creations. Those distant little lights in the sky that had kept me company over the years as much as the new friends I had made as I gazed up at the majestic shadow though the window growing up. It seemed fitting that they saw me now, how far I'd come. How much fun I was having with my powers instead of being terrified of them. Using them like this, I felt like I was the conductor of an orchestra, directing my magic to create all sorts of decorations and structures, entirely made of brimstone and glass. I had never in my life imagined myself capable of creating something like that. Years of reading architecture books seemed to be paying off. I had finally formed my Fortress—no, my Castle of Flames. This creative release was so different, so exciting I wanted to cry. Letting go of all that fear that had held me back was absolutely wonderful. I ran up the stairs to the second floor to my chambers which was just as amazing as the great hall below, but here I focused my magic on creating a balcony to overlook everything. I was delighted at the result, the glass image of the dun created for the door that would lead to the balcony was so beautiful I felt my chest swell with pride, along with the pride in my work. I was really proud of it. Though, seeing all this, I saw that my own attire would need to fit my new home.

_My power flows through the air,_

_Into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in heated fractals,_

_All around!_

_And one thought forms,_

_Like a fiery blast!_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

I took the glasses I had in order for me to see off of my face before I carelessly tossed them over my shoulder. That was from the past. I didn't need them. I used my powers to form new glasses for myself, ones that suit me well. I then ran a hand through my hair, letting the locks of brown hair loose and fall over my eyes for the first time in forever. I'd usually made sure to keep it neat, not a hair out of place, but now my hair looked windblown.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise,_

_Like the break of dawn!_

I looked down at my Coronation Day tux. Light-colored trousers and boots, my blue jacket and shirt with a silver colored tie, my gloves and cape were gone who knows where the wind had carried them. I raised my hands and, with a smile, I watched as flames formed and started flowing from my boots, creating a new material I'd never seen before. My boots became a flame orange color with a fine layer of flames on them. Next my trousers became a bright crimson and my upper half transformed into a sort of golden vest with a belt; the sleeves of it the color of my boots and also with flames on the elbows and shoulders. I actually liked having a cape, so I created a golden one made of a sheer material decorated with flames. I looked down at my reflection and smiled softly. I finally looked the way I felt, like a completely different person.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect boy,_

_Is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

I walked over to the balcony as the transformation happened, I felt happy thinking my powers protected me from the cold those harsh heat my new attire would have caused otherwise. Maybe my curse wasn't all that bad. As I suspected, a new glorious dawn was rising over the horizon. I leaned over the rail, but I could not see Arendelle. Not that I wanted to. It was just an observation. Nothing but the forest and snowy mountains to keep me company, that and the heat of my new castle to protect me from the cold.

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Smirking, I turned and slammed my balcony door, both proud of my new creations and the new me.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I thought of this story a while back, but I haven't been able to really get the storyline right. Even thought of this Let It Go song before all those amatuers who gave fire power a bad name on Youtube. If you would like to see it, give me a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
